


Dilemma

by qjuiq



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Reader-Insert, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: Based off the song “Dilemma” by Nelly featuring Kelly Rowland___Steve Rogers is your sweet new neighbor that just moved in across the street. How do you make room for someone in your life if you’re already living one of your own?





	Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2015 and decided now to publish it since I’ve forgotten about it before. Hope you all enjoy!

When Steve Rogers had first moved in across the street from you, you both knew in the back of your mind you were done for. 

Steve was new in town, his purpose for picking a suburb far from New York still questionable. He worked in the Stark Tower as a combat specialist for the processing battle technology Tony Stark was creating. Being a veteran, Steve had his fair share of battles and close range fighting which made him perfect for his job.

He just wanted to be far from the city when he wasn't at work, so this place was a haven in his eyes. 

The first time Steve saw you, you never saw a man stop and stare as much as he did. And you never stopped and stared as much in your life either. You both remember the day exactly and laugh about it like old friends, but it definitely meant more to you both than anyone listening. 

Steve was carrying boxes from the U-haul truck all by himself; unknowing of what your new neighbor was capable of, you cross the street and knock on their door with a plate of lemon squares, hoping to help them settle in.

As soon as the door opened, your smile dropped and a sudden heat had flooded your cheeks. 

The man in front of you had absolutely dazzled you, and the blush you wore was more out of attraction than shyness. 

Steve's mouth was partially opened as he looked you in the eyes as well; he had a feeling it was a friendly neighbor knocking at the door, but most definitely did not expect to be star struck like he was. 

You introduced yourself, smiling like an idiot and held the lemon squares out to him. He took them meekly and offered you to come inside, in which you two spent the rest of the afternoon that day getting to know each other. 

The pull between you and Steve was nothing short of magnetic; he genuinely enjoyed your jokes, he agreed with your opinions on different subjects, and the best part was that he had the same taste in food as you. How much better could it have gotten?

Steve found you to be far beyond just pleasant company. In the few short hours you helped him unpack and settle in, he realized he had made a new friend around the block. As you two talked he commented on the emerald necklace around your neck in which you returned a wry smile, but a thank you nonetheless. Each passing moment his pull towards you grew stronger, neither of you realizing it. 

You had never met someone as brave as Steve in your life, you concluded as you listened to Steve's stories of his days in the army. The way his face lit up when he talked about his best friend Bucky, the sorrow in his eyes when he lost his girlfriend Peggy, all of it had planted something in your heart for this darling man. Steve was sincere, this you knew as soon as he invited you in. If only you could comfort him. 

You felt just as strongly as he did about what was beginning to happen between you two. You enjoyed every second of what was happening and hoped that you could do this again sometime soon. 

It was getting late by the time he asked you to stay for dinner; the streetlights had just turned on, and like clockwork you felt a vibration in your pocket. Your attention quickly switched from the man in front of you to your phone. You apologized, thanking the new neighbor for everything. He hoped you two could hang out again sometime and watched as you ran home across the street. 

He saw a dark green Lexus pull up to the driveway as you waited by the garage door like an excited child. Steve figured you were waiting for your parents to come home or something, considering how young you looked in his eyes. It didn't stop his attraction towards you, but he'd never be the one to say that out loud. 

You're jumping up and down as a single figure comes out of the driver seat. You ran up to the man, making Steve chuckle.

You wrapped your arms around the tall man and kiss him, Steve's amused smile falling flat off his face. Only then does he realize how much he is absolutely _fucked._

\---

Three weeks had passed since Steve moved in, and only after Steve got home from work did he ever see you. You would usually stop by and say hi, asking him about how work was and bringing by a baked good or two, a little leftovers you made while waiting at home. 

You two slowly grew from friendly neighbors to almost the best of friends; even though you didn't know everything about each other, you just knew how the other felt. Your moods and emotions were fallen from the same tree. You two were almost in sync and it was building a small spark, both of which you were afraid of in the back of your minds. 

Steve never questioned who the man was that you supposedly lived with; maybe because he didn't want to know since he already started recognizing what was happening to him. And to you. 

With each passing day you two grew closer together until your evening would end with a phone call or text from that man. Steve was in denial with who it could have been even though a kiss only means one thing. 

Steve was falling fast for you, but you were taken. 

Each night you'd run home and greet the man from the car, same motion and just as much eagerness as the night before. He'd watch you both enter your house from his front door, a tightness in his chest each time your door shut. 

You were in a relationship with Loki Laufeyson, the Norse Mythology professor at NYU. A formidable man, his knowledge of dark arts (he couldn't perform but he /knew/ his stuff) and legend unrivaled across the nation. He was an intellectual who sought knowledge and power, his entire life nothing but showing up his brother to his parents by being good at something he loved. 

That was, until he met you. 

You two had met in a library on 23rd street, your selection of books that day intriguing him. 

Loki was looking for a new reference book to add to his reading syllabus and he just happened to glance at you from the corner of his eyes. Your bright eyes and wanderlusting nature caught his attention, the way you searched every shelf and book for something you obviously did not know caught his attention. 

You had picked out a book on cooking, hiking, bicycling, and... A book on tarot cards? The last one out of the mix stood out to him most, causing him to make curious conversation with you. 

After having talked in the aisle for a good hour or so about things such as magic to possibility of other gods besides the Christian God, Loki was surprised that you were the one to have been bold enough to invite him to lunch. You beat him to the punch and he liked that in a girl. 

You two hit it off over Red Lobster, and three years since that day did you two end up in a house together. 

You became the light in Loki's darkness, your sunny personality pulling him out of the everlasting hell that was second best. He adored every inch of you, all of your wrinkles and marks and rough edges. He wanted you all to himself and you loved him dearly in return. Loki was a possessive lover as well, sometimes he would catch a man barely even glancing at you and would kiss you passionately in public. 

His possessiveness was at its peak the day you met Steve. Loki had definitely noticed you running across the street from the others mans house, his knuckles white as he pulled up to the driveway. Your excitement in seeing him return home immediately rid of his anger, though the bitter taste in his mouth remained.

Sex with Loki was usually alluring and sensual; he would kiss every inch of your body before even laying a hand on you, letting you know just how much he adored you. But on nights when Loki was feeling dominating and controlling did he really let you have it. The image of Steve and you laughing together had Loki flaming, but he didn't let it outwardly show. He knew you were a friendly and social person by nature and didn't hold it against you; but boy, that night you could have sworn those hickies were meant to show for weeks.

He spanked you, pulled your hair, grabbed your hips, slammed you, _rammed_ you, left bite marks all over your chest and legs; he really let you know who you belonged to and you _loved_ it. Every image in his mind of you and Steve together fueled his sex drive, making him want to mark you as his own more and more. You loved the way Loki made you feel wanted, but you had no idea it was to potentially drive your new friend away. 

Loki would leave in the mornings and you'd kiss him goodbye of course, gently kissing him on the lips as you handed him his lunch out the door. 

When he'd leave, you began subconsciously looking across the street to see if Steve was home. You'd smile widely whenever you did see his car was home, bringing left over breakfast as you did. 

You soon recognized your feelings for Steve, a feeling of dread settling in your stomach as you did. 

It was over dinner while you and Loki were talking about your day, the Norse mythology expert rambling brightly about the story of Thor and Odin, his father. 

You shared your part of the day which of course involved Steve. As you talked your words faded out into a low whisper, your eyes widening slightly as you stared at your plate. 

Loki cocked his head to the side for a moment before knowing what was going through your mind. His entire body tensed up, realizing what you were thinking. You looked at your lover guiltily, his blue eyes immediately recognizing the look in yours. He stands up from the table, taking yours and his plate to the sink angrily, slamming the dishes down. 

You flinch at the noise, slightly fearful of his reaction to your feelings. He comes back into the dining room and picks you up, laying you on the dining room table. 

"Take off your underwear. _Now._ " the demand in his voice lights a fire in your belly, your hands nervously pulling your leggings and underwear down with them. He unbuckles his belt and pulls his pants and underwear down right below his man parts and butt, the rest of his body still fully clothed. He has you bend over the table, a growl in his chest as his member grazes the lips of your entrance. You pant, your body already reacting before it takes place. 

He grabs you by the hips and slams into you, making you mewl with pain. You didn't expect it to happen so fast as he began to thrust. Your bottom half is in shock for a moment, soon replaced by pleasure as he picks up his speed. "You are mine, you silly girl. It does not matter if there is a man a million miles away or a man across the street, _you are mine._ " he growls into your ear as his thrusts become faster and harder. Your moans become more frequent and needy as you feel your climax build. 

He gives one final pump as you two come together. The orgasm you reach is numbing; all you can see is white. Loki pulls out slowly, pulling you by your hair and facing you towards him, forcing his tongue into your mouth as he does. "You are mine and mine alone, understood?" He pulls away, breathless. You nod, spinning around and wrapping your arms around his neck in assurance. 

You deeply love the man in front of you, but the man across the street is slowly making his way into your heart as well. 

You don't know what to do. 

_\---_

A week has passed and Steve wonders where you've been. He knows you're just as home relaxing and cleaning. Why didn't you come visit anymore? He even goes as far as shooting you a text, but no reply. 

Another week passes and Steve realizes that the man you live with is leaving for the weekend, seeing you help Loki throw his bags into his trunk. You kiss the man goodbye, giving Steve a few seconds to wait before he walks over to your house for the first time. 

He rings your doorbell, nervous to talk to you about not seeing you for a while. 

You answer the door hesitantly, not checking the peephole. Loki always told you to see who it was first before answering the door, but this was a safe neighborhood. You should have listened. 

Steve smiled sheepishly, almost like he's shy to be at your door this late at night. Your blushing too, looking at your feet. 

"How have you been?" He asks, scratching the back of his head. 

"I've been good. Sorry I haven't been over lately, I've just been busy." You give him a fake laugh, Steve recognizing immediately you didn't mean it. 

He frowns at you slightly, knowing that you're covering something up. He waltzes past you into your house, making your pulse pick up. Good thing Loki is gone for until Sunday, or else he would have an absolute fit if he knew Steve had been here. 

Steve turns around to face you as you close the front door, looking down into your eyes with something unfamiliar. Something you've never seen from him before. Or more of, something you had been wanting to ignore this entire time. 

"What's the matter, Steve?" 

"Why did you stop coming over?" He takes a step toward you as you lean against the front door. 

You gulp, unprepared to be cornered like this. "I... I have been busy," you avoid eye contact with him, making his jaw tighten. "You're home all day." 

“Your point?" You roll your eyes at him. 

There was no way you were going to admit that you were falling for another man other than your own. It would just be easier to drive him away than to give in to your feelings. 

You loved Loki, but _damn_ was Steve someone you wouldn't mind waking up next to, either. 

Steve takes another step toward you, placing his forearms on both sides of your head. He's eye level with you but you can't look him in the eye, you just can't. 

"Look at me and tell me the truth." His voice is gentle, something you've never heard in Loki. Sure Loki was tender and caring, but it ever rarely was it to caress or pamper you. It was to coax you into doing whatever he wanted or to get you to lay off. 

You look up at him, the softness in your eyes causing him to throw away all hesitance. He kisses you gently, placing a hand behind your head and an arm around your waist. 

_All of your self control is lost in that moment. You wrap your own arms around his neck and hoist yourself up to wrap your legs around his waist, losing yourself in the heated mess that you two are creating._

He carries you up the stairs, leading you both in to your room but you stop him before he touches the handle. 

"Not that room. I don't want to in our bed." The word 'our' made Steve wince, making him wish your saying 'our' would have meant Steve and you. 

“Guest room." You nudge to the door at the other end of the hall. He carries you both, a smile on his lips as he opens the door. "Are you fine with this?" He asks you as he lays you on the large plush bed, crawling over you as he does. 

“I don't know what I want anymore, Steve." You reply earnestly, making his eyes sadden for a moment. You stroke his cheek, getting him to look you in the eye. "But I do know that right now, in this moment, you are the most important person to me." You smile, wrapping your arms around his neck. He chuckles, kissing your cheek as he shuts the door behind you both.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite songs, and this might be one of my first ones where I base it off a song. 
> 
> The ending was left that way on purpose to leave it up to the reader as to what happens. 
> 
> Criticisms are welcome, thank you!


End file.
